In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as an on-board camera, a surveillance camera, and a camera for a mobile device have been widely used. With the miniaturization and increase in the number of pixels of an imaging element represented by a CCD or CMOS that captures an image formed by an imaging lens, there are increasing demands for the imaging apparatus equipped with a miniaturized and low-cost imaging lens achieving a wide angle of view with good peripheral resolution performance. Examples of imaging lenses satisfying these demands include lenses described in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3.